Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit module that has an electromagnetic shielding function and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background Art
There are well-known circuit modules in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted on a substrate and the modules are then mounted on various types of electronic devices. This type of circuit module generally has an electromagnetic shielding function that both prevents electromagnetic waves from leaking to the outside of the module and prevents electromagnetic waves from entering into the module from the exterior.
Moreover, as the electronic components mounted within the module have become more diverse along with higher functionality, there have been various techniques proposed for preventing electromagnetic interference among these electronic components. Patent Document 1 discloses a circuit module in which a slit that penetrates a mold resin layer to reach a circuit board is formed between two electronic components on the circuit board, and the slit is filled with a conductive resin, for example. Patent Document 2 discloses a module in which a conductive shielding wall is formed between circuit blocks via a plurality of conductive components mounted on the circuit board or via a conductive paste or conductive coating material used to fill grooves formed in a mold resin.